The present invention relates to an ignition system of an aircraft turbine engine.
An ignition system of a turbine engine comprises an ignition spark plug arranged in a combustion chamber of the turbine engine and a spark plug exciter device which comprises, in particular, an electronic energy accumulation device and a control circuit in order to release the accumulated energy to the spark plug.
The spark plug exciter device is linked to the control unit of the turbine engine (of FADEC: Full Authority Digital Engine Control, or turbine engine control and regulation computer type) which ensures the operation of the turbine engine, and, in particular, the management of the excitation of the spark plug. In the principle of operation, the control unit of the turbine engine is configured to supply an activation signal to the control circuit of the exciter device, thus provoking releasing of the accumulated energy to the spark plug.
The ground maintenance teams check the operation of the ignition system of an aircraft turbine engine by proceeding, in regularly scheduled inspections, with electrical tests of the components of the system. Such operations take a long time to implement because they require manipulations in order to have access to the different components of the ignition system.